The Joys of College
by hampton girl
Summary: All Human Bella's roomates try to set her up with their boyfriends' best friend. Love at first sight? or Major Mistake? All ooc ExB RxE JxA
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

_Beep Beep Beep _

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock.

"Wake up" Alice chirped.

"Why Alice?" I replied.

"We have to replace your wardrobe."

"What day is it?"

"Saturday"

"You set my alarm for a Saturday!"

"It's only 6:00am"

I jumped out of bed six. Great another long day.

I had spent the last few weeks of college doing class work. No dates just boring old me. My roommates Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale had spent their time devoted to their boyfriends. Alice goes out with Rose's brother Jasper and Rose goes out with Emmett.

Alice and Rose are gorgeous. Alice has pixie-ish features and spiky black hair that comes to her shoulders. She has blue-green eyes. Rosalie has wavy blond hair that flows to the middle of her back. She has impossibly long legs and brown eyes. Both girls have a love for shopping and very high end fashion sense. They both have wonderful marks. Alice was double majoring in fashion and marketing. Rosalie was majoring in mechanics and marketing.

Jasper has messy blond hair and shocking blue eyes. He was majoring in psychology and plays on the schools football team. Emmett was also majoring in mechanics and played on practically every sports team.

"Come on guys. I invited Jasper and Emmett To come with us today." Rosalie exclaimed entering the dorm. We pretty much had a whole floor to ourselves. All of our parents were loaded.

"They might bring a friend." Rose continued.

"Guys please stop trying to set me up." I ranted.

"You are no fun Bells." Alice claimed.

"but you love me."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pov

_Beep Beep Beep _

Great today was the day I had to go shopping with Rosalie and her roommates. Her smartass boyfriend and brother decided to volunteer us for hours of torture. Just so they could hook me up with their "undateable" roommate. She was legend to be smart, beautiful, loyal, trustworthy, dependable, caring…the all around perfect girlfriend. The catch is she is so caught up in her studies she DOESN'T date ANYONE, NOBODY! So the school player shouldn't be any different. Not to sound stuck-up or conceited, but I have slept with every willing girl at this school. I'm constantly "entertaining lady friends." But I like a challenge.

"Edward!"

"Coming assho- Sorry Emmett!"

"Guys stop insulting each other. We have to go."

"You are whipped Jasper!"

Bella pov

After an hour and a half of Barbie Bella Time I was dressed to "roommate standards." I was wearing a pair of dark wash denim upper thigh shorts, with a white tank-top, completed with a black halter vest. My outfit was accessorized with turquoise earrings, bracelets, high heels, and a belt. My hair had been washed and scrunched by Alice into messy waves down my back. Rosalie called it sex hair. I called it stupid and unnecessary.

We were now leaving campus in Alice's canary yellow 911 Porsche turbo. I know ostentatious right? We were meeting the guys at the fountain in the middle of the mall. I wasn't nervous or frantic. I was fretful of who the roommate I was meeting is.

We had just arrived to the center of the mall. I found a decent bench and sat on motioning the girls to come sit with me. I could already hear the catcalls and sex references. All directed to Alice and Rose of course.

"How do you stand them?"

"What do you mean Isabella?" Rosalie asked in a mocking tone.

"Bella you must be kidding me?"

"What are you talking dearest Alice?"

"Seriously Bella listen to them."

I sighed and listened to the conversations surrounding me.

"It's the girl from school, in the turquoise, Miss undateable" I looked up to see Tyler, Mike, and Eric all of which I had turned down this year.

"Look at her legs"

"Look at those shorts"

"And her top"

I heard a fake cough trying to cover up the word whore.

"I can still hear you. I'm not deaf." I exclaimed. Everyone backed up a few steps all looking flushed. Rose and Alice held up their hands which I met with high-fives. I then heard cheering and applause coming from a small group. I looked up and met the eyes of Emmett next to him was Jasper. Another person was hidden behind Jasper but before I could put a name with a face I was wrapped into one of Emmett's bear hugs.

"Emmett…That...breathing...thing….we... talked...about"

"Oh sorry" He let go quickly.

"Hello to you to." Rose and Alice said simultaneously. Their boyfriends took them off to the side for their private greetings. I smirked and then realized the whole purpose of our little engagement. I looked up to see …Edward Masen! They are trying…. My own friends…They….agh!

"Alice. Rosalie. Emmett. Jasper. Basta.." Alice scowled at me and Rosalie glared. I let out a frustrated huff of air. "Fine _Edward_ But you got to admit it had a ring to it" I looked to see my friends biting back laughter yet still managing to glare.

"Good day" I strutted out of the mall and called a taxi to take me back to campus. As I waited for the cab I paced back and forth near the exit of the mall. I let my eyes wander until they landed on my furious roommates storming towards me. "Shit" I then noticed my taxi arriving and jumped into the vehicle.

"Where to?"

"Campus of…"

"I know you're one of those college kids."

I then realized my dilemma. I didn't have any money. I had been carrying my phone on my hip in the waistband of my shorts.

"Pay half now."

"That's where we come across an infinitesimal situation."

"Lemme guess you have no money." I just nodded. "Fine you know what I want"

Edward pov

1st She calls me a bastard

2nd She flashes a taxi cab driver just to get away from me I now have a picture of that on my phone.

3rd I have concluded her to be un-dateable

4th I think I, Edward Anthony Masen, am in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov

Two weeks have passed since the incident at the mall. I have not seen Edward and my roommates haven't spoken one word to me. Nor have their boyfriends. I just go to classes and read classics in my share of the dorm. I figure I should apologize, but I don't know who to start with. Probably Edward. It's as good as good a start as any. I jumped off my bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed in the campus director's number.

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Isabella Swan."

"Oh, Hey Bella."

"Can you tell me Edward Masen's dorm number?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Please tell me you are not considering getting involved with HIM."

"No! Of course not, I just need to tell him sorry for being horribly rude."

"You are too nice for your own good."

"The room number?"

"Oh 3158 in building 8."

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

I was greeted by the dial tone. So, I ran to find the map of the school.

Edward pov

Agh! I rolled over to get up falling off my bed in the process. I'm going to have a fantastic day. Let's see… today is Saturday. Free day! It is 2:00pm. Not t bad considering Emmett and Jasper got back at three in the morning. And being the fabulous roommate I am I stayed up waiting for them. Mostly I invited over Tanya for about five hours and then I perfected my spin on Debussy's Clair de Lune. What my mom liked the sound of a grand piano.

_Buzz Buzz _

Great the intercom!

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Bella Swan."

"Hello. Have you come to humiliate me some more."

"No, I came to say sorry."

"_Sigh _Come on up."

I then realized I was still in my boxers. I ran to my closet and picked out the first two things my hands touched. I ended up wearing faded denim jeans and a black button up. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

_Knock Knock _

I left my room and shut my door. I walked to the front door and opened it. There stood Miss Un-dateable. Her long, wavy mahogany hair was in a clip. She was wearing a dark blue graphic tee, denim capri's, and black converse with laces to match the shirt. I suddenly realized she was blushing. Probably thought I was staring at her for a different reason.

Bella pov

As he opened the door my eyes did not leave his face. His square jaw, the angle of his perfect nose, his bright emerald eyes, the arch of his eyebrows, his messy bronze hair, his full, pink lips… WOW Snap out of it Bella he is hot. Point proven. No fantasizing. I felt a blush color my cheeks when I had to think those sentences to myself.

"Come in."

I walked in and sat on the couch he led me to. It was a nice place; clean, light colors, the smell of a hidden air freshener.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to affect your reputation." I started.

"My rep as a what?"

He wasn't kidding. His hardened expression showed that.

"Uh…Umm… As a… Well you know." There is not a nice way to reply to his question.

"Are you insulting me?"

"No, Yes, No, Yea, Not intentionally."

"Get out!"

I jumped off the couch and out the door. Nodding a good bye as I exited.

Edward pov

I needed revenge. I had quite a few pictures to do the trick.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pov

Today was Monday. Yay! Classes! My roommates had dressed me in a flowy, knee-length, blue dress. I was wearing three multicolored bracelets to match the dress, a pair of strappy white pumps, and my hair was straightened with a slanted part. I was going to have fun walking to day.

Edward pov

Once I was sure my roommates were long gone on dates and Bella was in class I snuck into her room. Well, floor is more like it. But I'm not here to steal money from the loaded preps. I'm here for pictures. First things first. Her closet. Just some comfy clothes with the occasional dress outfit. What about her roommates? I jogged to Alice's room. Definitely where Bella got her clothes. No pics. Off to Rose's room. Prada. Gucci. Coach. Chanel. Dior. Dolce and Gabbana. Marc Jacobs. Armani. Versace. Jimmy Choo. Betsey Johnson. Burberry. So on and So on. Until boxes! Guess what pictures!

Bella pov

I was at lunch and my last class was soon.

"Isabella Swan!!!"

"Yes, Miss Mary Alice Brandon."

"Who did you let in our room?"

"No one! Why?!" evident panic rising in my voice.

"Our closets have been gone through."

"Was anything taken?"

"I don't know Rose is going through her closet now."

" Okay Let's go help."

As we were leaving the cafe a crowd of guys started rambling off sex innuendos. Girls started roaring about how slutty I am.

"What are they talking about?" I growled directed to Alice but Edward answered.

"Well! I came across some spring break pictures and a nice photo of you flashing a cab driver. So, I took the liberty to make flyers and post them around campus."

Tears started to build in my eyes so I looked to Alice for help. I knew this would eventually happen. My parents aren't loaded. They used to be as in the sense they have passed away. The last advice my parents both agreed on was going to college to learn. Not show off your body to get what you wanted. The taxi driver was one person. I wasn't aware of the camera. Neither was I aware of the camera on spring break when I kept swearing to drunk I wasn't God. Now some nobody comes around and snoops in my temporary home to steal these personal pictures that had been locked away, and share them with the world.

Alice started glaring at Edward and everyone stopped talking knowing they were either getting juicy gossip, or a personal story that needed silence . Depending on the kind of person they were.

Alice started to speak."Do you know why Bella now won't show her face? Can you begin to tell me why you thought nothing would happen if you showed those pictures? The pictures that have been locked away since high school! Do you know what Bella has been through? Can you fathom why those pictures were locked away?"

"Bella." I looked up to see Rose coming to the rescue. She grabbed my arm and placed a hand on the small of my back and started leading me home. When she felt eyes following us she turned back to glare at Edward.

"After Bella is safe from the jeering and Alice is done with you. I will kick your ass in an attempt to teach you respect for people's feelings and for wishes from the ghosts of our generation's past. Then I will tell Em and Jazz why Alice is about to tell you of all people a secret only Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and our parents know!"

At those words Edward turned pale and looked back to Alice in hopes to receive my story. Alice up at me her eyes asking if it was okay to tell him I nodded yes and started back to the dorm.

Alice pov

This jackass! I hope Bella's okay.

"Bella was drunk when the spring break pictures were taken. As for the cab driver it was to get away from you."

"That has nothing to do with the ghosts of her past."

"Bella lives with me and Rose. We all share an apartment. Mine and Rose's parents are the only ones who had to agree to the idea." I was trying to give him the general idea without having to straight out tell him.

"So...Bella is emancipated."

"No! Miss Isabella Swan a.k.a. un-dateable a.k.a. my sister a.k.a. Isabella Brandon is not emancipated!"

"Her parents were killed trying to save her from a fire. Her dad had a beam break on his spine. The injury killed him. Her mom was lost in the fire. Her remains were found after it was put out. Bella blamed herself for days. So my parents adopted her and put her in therapy. Sometimes she still blames herself.''

"What does that have to do with the pictures?"

It didn't faze him at all! People around us were in tears. Even I had tears streaming down my face through my rampage.

"The last thing Bella promised to her parents was to use her brain before her body. Only in worst case scenarios does she use her perfect body. She was crying herself to sleep after spring break in Jamaica and after the Taxi incident. So Thank you Edward Masen for ruining my best friend."

Jasper and Emmett came running to my side. Both boiling with fury and clutching fistfuls of the flyers.

"We found the pictures. Is Bella okay?" Jazz asked.

"What kind of ignorant and arrogant idiot would do this to her?" Emmett demanded.

"Bella is probably ready to commit suicide. As for the second part.. Rose called last at beating _his ass_ up..."

They leaned closer.

"Who is _he_?" Jazz snapped.

"The ignorant, arrogant idiot is... your roommate. Have fun."

I then strutted up to Edward.

"I hope you live through them beating you up. I want to put you through a tire shredder, burn the pieces, and pray to God you burn in hell forever. Then when I get there I can kick your ass forever."

I put both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Please don't let me down."

Then I brought my knee up to his crotch in one swift motion with as much force as I could muster. He went down to the ground. I turned back towards Em and Jazz. Also the way to my dorm.

As I Walked past Jasper, he pulled me up to him. With one arm around my waist and the other hand caressing my neck his lips met mine. I threw my arms around his neck and felt him run his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and battled his tongue for dominance. When we both pulled away I put my lips to his earlobe planting a butterfly kiss.

"Please kick _his_ ass."

With those words I nodded towards my dorm and he released me. I gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and headed off to my dorm.

**Sorry about the lack of updates my Grandfather recently passed. So I am at my Grandmother's house to take care of her. I was going to update once a day over here but one of my closest friends was just diagnosed with Brain Cancer so I go with her to all of her doctor's appointments.**

**My Life Sucks,**

**Hampton Girl**

**J. M. Miller**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella pov

Someone was rubbing soothing circles on my back, yet I wasn't comforted. He had crossed the line, in the WORST possible way. He was so insensitive. He didn't know how bad I was actually feeling. This was my entire fault if I hadn't been so stupid to begin with this never would have happened.

Alice pov

I slammed the door shut and ran to the living room. Rosalie was rubbing Bella's back and looking at the wall with piercing eyes. Bella was staring off into the distance. I could tell she was already blaming herself. I hoped Edward felt like crap.

Jasper pov

Emmett and I had ruffed up Edward quite a bit and now he was stating at a hotel. I think Emmett might have broken Edward's ribs. I felt like he should have known better than to have hurt Bella so badly just because she mentioned his reputation. He even knows how bad it is.

Edward pov

I had three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and minor cuts from Rosalie's nails. I had to leave the hospital for fear of to many questions. A week had past since the incident and yet Bella hadn't come out of her room. Her teacher's emailed her all of her work.

Crap! It is five o'clock and I have a class now on the other side of campus. I ran out of my hotel room. I jumped down the stairs five at a time landing at my Volvo. I got to building E and continued to run until I reached my classroom. I snuck into the classroom and quietly sat in the back. I finished my test and started to leave.

"Cullen!"

"Yes sir."

"As you probably know Bella is in my class."

"Yes sir."

" I'm making your job to get her back in the classroom."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward pov

How do you get someone who absolutely hates you to do something you say? This one order from one teacher just happened to be the one thing I couldn't fix or do anything about. Maybe I didn't have to, maybe her friends could.

Rosalie pov

That little jackass! How could he do such a thing? Bella was a mess. She does all of her classes on the computer still and it doesn't look like she will be going back anytime soon. She's probably ahead in all of her classes already. Her eyes have lost all life and remain blood shot. She looks horrible, but not even Alice has the heart to make her change or to slap her back into the real world. I'm not sure what to do.

Emmett pov

_I'm in love with the girl who loves me better. Fell for the woman just when I met her. She knows how to treat a fellow right. Gives me that feeling every night. _

I looked down at my phone screen. Edward.

"Hello, Asshole."

"Hello all mighty Emmett."

"What do you want?"

"to come back and to know where you are."

"Me and Jazz will have to talk that over. As for the latter meet me at Dairy Queen in fifteen."

"Minutes?"

"Seconds."

I hung up my phone and looked back up at the menu.

"Who was that?" Jazz interrogated.

"HIM. He wants to move back in. I thought to invite him with us on our "outing" today to see how it effects him and then decide."

"Nice thinking."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Alice pov _

Emmett and Jasper better hurry their asses up with that ice-cream. Rose and I have been using Dairy Queen to coax her back to normal, but we can only put so many blizzards in the freezer at once. It hasn't got her back to classes, but she is starting to look a bit healthier. I no she still blames herself for the incident. The next time I see Edward Masen he is dead.

_Edward pov _

I was now carrying a mini-freezer filled with ice-cream to the elevator that Jasper was holding open. Emmett was "helping" me by "supervising my progress." Did I mention we had filled the back seat and trunk of Emmett's jeep with mini-freezers. I was lugging in the last one now. I approached the elevator and placed it in. Emmett and Jasper then jumped in the elevator.

"Hey, Jazz it is kind of crowded in here," Emmett said.

"You're right one of us should take the stairs," Jasper replied.

Then, the elevator doors closed. That was low and cruel, but I deserved worse. It is only FIFETEEN FLIGHTS OF STAIRS!!!!! They must be pissed at me.

_Bella pov _

Rose and Ali were coming toward me smiling _sweetly_. Frankly, it scared me.

"Bells, We have company coming over."

"I understand that Ali and you two can play Barbie Bella all you want to, but even you two can't fix the dark shadows around my eyes or the obvious weight loss."

"I know that I want to make it worse."

"What?! Why?!"

"I just got a call from Jazz saying he was bring Edward and I want him to realize what he has done."

"Okay? What does that accomplish?"

"Silly Bella, you'll see."

I am now wearing a Victoria Secret Signature graphic print sleep shirt. It is tight and black with a pink VS emblem flaring down the right side. It reached just past mid thigh.

"What shorts?" I inquired.

Alice and Rose then busted out laughing.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Sorry…we….didn't…real-ize…how new…you are…this. You aren't going to wear any shorts."

"Just make sure we don't take this to far."

"Oh _we_ won't, you will."

"Whatever."

~Hampton Girl~§¨©ª~Hampton Girl~JMM~Hampton Girl~§¨©ª~Hampton Girl~

_Edward pov_

As the guys and I entered their room with the ice-cream I noticed a few things. Bella was sitting on the couch. She was on her laptop, typing furiously. She was so sexy. Her pajama gown was steadily sliding north to the point where I could see the black waistband of her umm undergarments resting on her toned stomach-hip border. I was in hog heaven.

"Excuse me Sir Stares-a-Lot ice-cream melting as we speak," Emmett bellowed.

I set the mini-freezer down in the girls' never-ending kitchen and plugged it in.

"Ice-cream?' Bella questioned Alice from her seat in the living room.

"Your mint chocolate chip Blizzards are in the one Edward brought in." Jasper informed her.

I then heard someone running toward the kitchen. Bella pranced into the kitchen going straight for the freezer I was now sitting on.

"Excuse me."

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Can you move?" She asked rudely.

"What is your problem?"

"Right now?"

"Uh yeah."

"YOU!"

Just like that my Angel stormed off. Damn, I fucked up.


	8. Author's Note sorry

**I don't know if you guys read the reviews I get, but I sure do. If you haven't figured it out Samablue38 (yes I just said your name on my Fan fiction story, Sam) are good friends in real life. When she asked me if I could remember anything else that happened in a Dairy Queen she was talking about an event that occurred on October 3, 2009. We were out of town coming home from an away game (soccer) and we stopped at a DQ. My parents stepped outside to smoke and let us finish our ice-cream. When we came out there was an ambulance speeding down the road and we didn't see my parents. My mom came down the road , walking towards us crying. Sam, Tori (another friend), Holly (one of my sisters), Michael (my only brother), and I were freaked out. My mom then told us a man had came up when they were smoking and said he needed rope, my parents asked why, he said his family was in the river and my dad took off towards the river. Keep in mind the river was overflowed and rushing and my dad (who is in his forties) can run a mile in three minutes. My siblings, Sam, my mom, and I then got in the car and drove along the river on the phone with my dad , who had located the family and was following them down the river trying to get them out, and river rescue telling them where he was. My dad got the first boy out the man's son out and up the bank to the road while river rescue saved the boy's brother, uncle, and mom. As my dad was talking to him he learned the boy was 13 and his name was Mason. As soon as my dad came up to the road my mom stepped out and had one of her "telepathic conversations" with my dad and knew he needed clothes for the boy. I had spent the night at a band lock-in so I gave her a pair of sweats and my Harry Potter blanket, but as soon as my sister gave her a hoodie she ran towards my dad. I learned that everyone else had given their changes of clothing from the game and that the hoodie my sister had given was the one my brother had just made her and said "Someone call P.E.T.A. cause I'm a beast" on the front. The family was rushed to the nearest hospital and we all got our stuff back, except for my sister so my brother made her another one with some slight altercations.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Edward pov **_

**Emmett and Jazz let me move back into the dorm that night. I hadn't said a word since Bella and I talked in the kitchen and I wasn't going to anytime soon. I had really messed up. I wasn't sure if I could fix it this time. I always tried to get out fast so I wouldn't get hurt or stuck. I learned this lesson along time ago and wasn't changing that anytime soon either. **

_**Bella pov **_

"**Alice, do you think I went too far?" **

"**Frankly, I expected you to do worse."**

**Rosalie then joined the conversation. "I would have really fucked him up." **

**Emmett and Jasper then walked in.**

"**Who are you fucking!?" Emmett demanded.**

"**Edward." Rosalie, Alice, and I said nonchalantly. **

"**Was it a gang bang?"**

"**WHAT!!!" **

"**And you think you can joke around. Whatever." He said mockingly. **

"**Back to topic, please." Jazz chimed in.**

"**Bella thinks she might have come across to strong on Edward." Ali said, bringing back all seriousness. **

"**All I know is that I owe you a thank you for bringing Edward back to a point to where he is uhhh…stable enough to come into the dorm again. The teachers, mainly Coach Clapp, found out what went down and want him to find away for you to come back to class." **

"**Where did you find that out, Jazz?" Alice questioned.**

"**Are you kidding? Everyone is talking about Edward and Bella right now. You guys should join the world again." **

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so dramatic with all this. You guys accepted me back without apology after the mall episode." I gushed. **

"**You're my sister. Of course we did. We love you. Just like Edward."**

"**Whatever Alice, he doesn't." **

"**I had a premonition." **

"**And I have a white horse named Lucky. He doesn't love me. He loves the idea of a challenge. "I scoffed. I then strutted back to my room, feeling the stupid sleep shirt slide upward.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Unknown pov _

"Did you here the latest news?"

"About Miss Updateable and Edward bringing her back?"

'Can you believe she has the nerve to come back to class?"

"People are saying she slept with Coach Clapp!"

"Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale just walked in."

"I wonder if Bella's slutty characteristics rubbed off on them."

The two nameless girls burst out in high pitch giggles that caused the whole room to wince in pain.

_Bella pov _

I can do this. I am not going to let them bother me. What they say means nothing to me. I am untouchable. Their cruel words shall not bring harm to me. Why did I choose to go back? I blame Edward Masen. If I did not still feel bad about what happened I would not go back. Stupid me, I am so ungrateful. He was trying to apologize. Nothing more and I treated him like trash.

Alice and Rose said I looked good. They had shoved me in the shower and put some clothes on the counter. After my shower, I put on the outfit in a robotic fashion. It was not until I saw a sliver of myself in the mirror leaving the room going to American Literature did I notice my ensemble. I was wearing a light blue, silk dress that flowed down my body and gracefully draped over all the right curves. It was a halter and ended just above my knee. The sophisticated masterpiece had been paired with diamond stud earrings and matching diamond star pendant necklace. Of course, I was wearing white designer heels. _Sigh Alice. _

Oh well, off to American Lit.

_Edward pov _

It might sound stalker-ish and kind of was. I was sitting at the Starbucks on campus watching Bella order her a vanilla-cream frappe. After she received her drink, she took a seat on one of the couches and smoothed out her beautiful dress before fumbling with her laptop bag. She then pulled out her Dell Vostro. The laptop was decorated with her initials in elegant script. She sat there for a few moments piddling around before she began typing passionately as she had in her room the other night. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hello Beautiful, How are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine. I'm just struggling to be nice to a jerk I know."

"Humor me, be kind." I retorted in an infuriated voice.

"Oh God Edward. I'm sorry not you, Mike Newton."

"I apologize for my behavior. What did Newton do that could be bothering you at the current moment?"

"He told everyone I slept with him. Normally it would not bother me, but many people believed him because of the rumors that have been going around. Even some of my closest friends trust him more than me."

I let out a growl and all the muscles in my body tightened. Bella sensed this and pulled me down to the couch with her. Her fingers rubbed out the knots forming in my arm and hand. The motion was soothing and sent chills down my spine.

"Edward, Its nothing, but a petty thing compared to my much vaster one."

"Oh really and what would that be?" I said, prepared for the worst.

"Calm down Edward. I just have writer's block. I'm trying to figure out a romantic scene for two characters for my final exam in English 101."

"May I?" I asked gesturing to the laptop.

"Please do."

I picked up the laptop and began to read.

_He held me close to his chest as I ran my fingers through his messy, bronze hair. I snuggled further into his bare, muscled body and sighed. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. He did not speak and his eyes shifted down from my eyes to my lips. I leaned in to him and his full, pink mouth met my own. I was soon overwhelmed by the smell of honey and lilac. I licked his luscious bottom lip and he granted me access to his now open mouth. Our tongues met many times in the battle for dominance. I had one hand on the nape of his neck the other still lost in his hair. His hands rested under my blouse at my waist. I was lost in a moment of pure ecstasy as he… _

"You don't sound stuck to me."

"Okay, not so much stuck as I am scared."

"You could so pull off the se- lust scene. Do not worry. You are an amazing writer."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem. Just don't ask for my help on the sex setting. I haven't been at it in a while."

"What do you know? The jackass is back."

"That's to you ."

"More like " She then slapped me, poured her frozen coffee on my head and strutted out.

"Nice ass Swan!" I called out.

She proceeded to flip me off and kept walking.


	11. Chapter 10

_Emmett pov _

Edward had just told me and Jasper what happened between him and Bella at Starbucks.

"No offence, Dude, but I don't think Emmett is that stupid."

"Jazz has got a point. I mean I … Wait…Hey!"

"See my point."

"Its not that I'm stupid, today was all part of my master plan."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"My plan is to get screwed without getting screwed. Or stuck for that matter"

"Edward, you do realize Bella is part of my posse. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I love her. She has been nothing but kind to you! She has reasons to ruin your life, and murder you. When your case got to court, you would be the one convicted for all the shit you pulled! God damn it, Edward. She is nothing you have made her out to be! She is not going to be sleeping with you any time soon! She is an honest human being! Haven't you done enough to hurt her? Just give this one up! Sit this one out!" I then stormed out of the room enraged with anger because of his behavior.

_Alice pov_

It had just been explained to me what had happened at Starbucks this morning. I was going to castrate Edward. I Might as well give him a chance to explain himself before it got out of hand though.

_Edward pov_

_No, we're never gonna quit Ain't nothing wrong with it Just acting like we're animals No, no matter where we go' Cause everybody knows We're just a couple animals _

I looked down at my phone. Alice.

_So come on baby get in_

_We're just a couple animals Get in, just get in Ain't nothing wrong with it Check out the trouble we're in We're just a couple animals Get in, just get in _

I might as well answer it.

"Hello Alice."

"Hello _Dumbass_."

"Ouch, I take it you heard about today."

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"Why did you do it? She hoped you would change into a better person. You crushed her."

"So What I was rude? Now the worlds going to end?"

"Never mind. I promised her I would be kind to you. "

"For her sake or mine?"

"That's not important."

"Oh, and what is?"

"To you? I don't know. However to Bella it's her stories. She changed the scene that you read. Instead the girl is actually the "other woman" and the man's wife walked in to see her marriage was one of deception. The wife gets her heart broken. Why don't you take up role-play Edward? You would fit the part."

I then heard a click and knew Alice had hung up.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's note

LOL Sam yes that is my regular order at Starbucks. What no review about the song choice? I would like to thank all my readers for staying with me. Therefore, I made a little challenge for you. Sam you CANNOT play! (You will see why in a minute.) The challenge is to find out my middle name and address me by it in a review. The first person to do this wins. I would like the winner to help me decide the ending to the story. Hint: My middle name is in the name of reviewer of this story.

Sincerely,

Hampton Girl

J.

Friend of Author Note

Hey, everyone this is Samablue38! Whats up! I would just like to say that I already know most of the ending so Muahahahahaha! I have helped to make it up. I really don't know what else to say. Helllllllooooo people of fanfic! ``

P.S I would really like to know your comments on chapter 10 of Hampton girl's story lol the sexy scene (oolala) Did you like? Did you hate? Did you stop reading right then and covered your eyes screaming in terror because this is a teen rated fanfic? Did you face palm right then and there?

Please share: The good, The bad, And really, any input that you feel should be said…..Well anyways I have nothing else to say!!

Peace out

Love,

NiNja

_**Bella pov**_

**Joining class again might have been a mistake. I can stand the jeers and the taunts of other students, but what I couldn't stand was the fact that while I was out I finished all the current work. Now I was sitting in English 101 bored out of my mind. **

"**Hey Sexy."**

"**Hello, Prick. Wait, what are you doing in here?"**

"**I chose to major in Literature and minor in music."**

"**Oh." Come on Bella. It's kind of pathetic not to be able to insult the guy that destroyed your mental state. **

**I tried not to meet his eyes, looking down as to hide my embarrassment. I glanced up to see him staring at me with an almost caring expression upon his face. As if, he was actually concerned about my wellbeing. It was his fault I was trapped in this utterly inescapable depression. **

"**Yeah." **

"**So, how is life treating you?"**

"**Better."**

"**And what caused your sudden upbeat attitude?"**

"**Seeing you."**

"**Wow, cliché much?"**

"**Not really, since it's true."**

**I blushed at the unfamiliar human characteristics, seeing him less as the enemy and more as a person. **

_**Edward pov**_

**I couldn't help but try to stare into her alluring, brown eyes as she stared down at the desk. I was positive she was attempting to avoid my gaze, in the process succeeding. I was overwhelmed by the adoration I had for this beautiful creature. Horrified by the fact I could have done something so crude as to harm this amazing angel standing here before me. The very thought that I could be so heartless to someone so astonishing haunted my mind for a few brief seconds. I then noticed the pink blush of her cheeks. As I wondered what in the world could she possibly be embarrassed by? Oh what I would give to sneak a peek inside her mind. **

"**Yeah." I blurted,**

"**So, how is life treating you?"**

"**Better."**

"**And what caused your sudden upbeat attitude?"**

"**Seeing you."**

"**Wow, cliché much?"**

"**Not really, since it's true." Oh how I wish she could see the truth in my words, hear the honesty ringing in my voice. Her already pink face flushed red. **

"**Mr. Cullen, is there anything you would like to share with the class?"**

"**Yes I would. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Isabella Marie Swan." Just as I finished my declaration the school bell rang.**

**As I rushed out of the classroom I took a moment to glance back At Bella.**

**Sitting there with her face flushed so red I thought it was purple, Bella sat there with a look of pure shock and embarrassment, And I almost for a moment regretted my decision of what I had just done. Then I realized the complete enormity of the truth in my words, The passion in my heart. I realized I could never fully regret speaking my mind. **

**Author's Note **

**Thanks to Samablue38, Hot fudge Pop tarts, Capri sun, and Star crunches you have been given this amazing chapter , and hopefully many more today.**

**Sincerely, **

**Hampton Girl and Samablue38**

**J. and NiNja**


	13. Chapter 12

_Jasper pov_

_Her face is a map of the worldis a map of the worldYou can see she's a beautiful girlShe's a beautiful girlAnd everything around her is a silver pool of lightThe people who surround her feel the benefit of itIt makes you calmShe holds you captivated in her palm_

I glanced down at my phone unnecessarily, for I already had her ringtone memorized by heart. It was my amazing pixie girlfriend calling me.

"Hey Ali." I answered the phone.

"Hey Jazz. Can call everyone for an emergency meeting at IHOP? "

"Sure. When?"

"Five seconds ago."

"Alright. I love y…" _Click_. _Sigh. _My Alice.

_Alice pov_

_10 minutes later_

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I had just been seated at IHOP. Our waitress, Kelsey, had just served us our drinks.

"Okay guys do any of you know what is going on with Bella? She hasn't been out of her room the whole weekend. I'm starting to really worry."

Kelsey walked up to the table interrupting my rant to ask if we were ready to order. As I shot her my death glare, my awesome Jasper cut in.

"Guys do you just want the reg.?" He asked in that wonderful sexy southern accent that I love so much. We all nodded in approval.

"We will have 4 half orders of butterscotch rocks pancakes, 4 side orders of scrambled eggs."

I chimed in "Don't forget the A1 sauce for the eggs."

Rose and Emmet groaned in disgust, But Jazz knew better. I was getting annoyed at all these distractions.

"Anyway people back to the problem at hand. I just know that this is Edwards fault."

"Why are you always so quick to blame our roommate?" Asked Emmett.

"He has been harassing her for the past 2 months." Rose said angrily.

"Point taken. I will see what I can find out." Said a not so happy Emmett.

"Fine, meeting adjourned." I concluded.

We all finished eating minutes after the food arrived. With a happy and well-fed Emmett, we all took our separate ways, although not before planting a passionate kiss on my Jasper!


	14. Chapter 13

_Alice pov_

I had found it. The way to get Bella's mind off Edward, if only for a few hours. Rose, I needed to find Rose. I had already searched the classrooms and the garage. I was now on my way to the dorm.

_Rosalie pov_

You may think I am crazy, but seeing a deranged pixie sprinting towards you, shoving a flyer in your face can scare the shit out of somebody. Alice made it to me and I looked the electric green flyer.

_Come one! Come All!_

_HOTTEST PARTY OF THE CENTURY!_

_BRING EVERYONE YOU KNOW!_

"_DRINKS" WILL BE PROVIDED _

_LOCATION: Dorm 8569_

_SEE YOU THERE!_

_PARTY 'TIL THE COPS SHOW UP!_

"And this is…?"

"This is the answer to all our problems!"

"How is that?"

"This is how we can get Bella's mind off of that manipulative man-whore!"

"Wait, would you please explain it for all of us non-pixie people?"

"She will be having so much fun that she won't even be thinking about him!" She said knowingly.

"Oh now I think I'm getting it!"

Just then, Alice's face lit up in excitement. This was a look that I both loved, and feared.

"Rose do you know what this means?"

"No"

"This means we get to play Barbie Bella!"

Oh, this is going to be fun!

_Bella pov_

I was awoken with a jolt as I was lifted to a higher altitude. When I finally gained the courage to open my eyes, it was too late. I was in the bathroom and Emmett was leaving with an apologetic look upon his face. Time for Barbie Bella.

_Three hours later_

I was now wearing a bright blue mini-dress. It only has one sleeve with ruffles forming a circle from my left shoulder to under my right arm. It had a black band around my waist. I was wearing black Chinese Laundry open-toe wedges. Alice is dressed in a dress of shorter length. It is sleeveless with a black sequined bodice. A black bow and black band accent her tiny waist. The skirt is made of multiple layers. It has a satin magenta under layer and a transparent black over layer. She is wearing strappy, black heels. Rose is dressed in a slightly more modest outfit. She is wearing black skinny jeans, with an electric pick ruffled spaghetti-strapped top. She was also wearing black ankle boots. We were all wearing diamond and silver accessories. Time to figure out what was going on!

_Edward pov_

I was in the music room practicing a new piece on the grand piano for my classes, when Mike Newton pranced in. No seriously pranced in! He was humming the most god-awful song that I have ever heard.

"Hey Newton, Where did you get that lame ass song?"

"I made it up all by myself! Isn't it great?" He said in a proud and arrogant voice.

"Well truthfully I think that song is the worst song I have ever heard! Hence the "lame ass song" remark."

"Well you didn't have to be so rude about it."

"You didn't have to be rude to Bella."

"Wow, you're whipped."

"Says the man that hasn't even looked at another chick since Jessica Stanley glanced at him in high school!"

"Jessie and I are meant to be," he said in a determined voice.

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"Anyway, What's up with the whole I love you stunt you pulled?"

"I love her. I thought that one was easy to figure out, even for you Newton."

"You don't love her. You love the challenge she is to you. As much and as hard as you try, you will never figure her out."

_Emmett pov_

I hope Alice knows what she is doing. All I know about her devious plot is that I have to get Edward to go to some party.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I have not updated, but this time I have a reasonable excuse. (I am only in seventh grade.) My cousin, my brother, and I were on Combat Arms at three o'clock in the morning, but we were not caught. My parents took away my laptop and I did not know why. It turns out my wonderful idiot of a cousin posted as his Face book status "Just got my ass kicked by my little cousin and her bro on Combat Arms" at four o'clock in the morning! Brilliant! **

**Sincerely,**

**Hampton Girl **

**Jennifer M. Miller **

_Bella POV _

We had arrived at the party hours ago. I managed to forget my old vow and I had been drinking since we walked in. Vodka, Jack Daniels, a few Mint Juleps, Fuzzy Navels, Cosmos, and Sex on the Beach, Miami Vice, and many other alcoholic beverages were making the room loud and blurry.

Many people were asking me to dance, but I didn't trust my legs anymore so I declined the offers. I didn't recognize any one and I didn't see Ali or Rose. It was obvious the bartender pitied me and didn't have a last call for lonely people that appeared to have been stood up. It was quite the opposite for me though. My friends left me alone on purpose so I would get out of this rut and start living again. Man did their plans suck for me!

I finished off another margarita and the room went black. I started to fall backwards and fell into to something or someone. I didn't have the mind set to worry. I just let them take me.

* * *

I awoke with a pounding headache. The room smelt familiar and there were two Tylenol and a glass of water on the table next to the soft bed I was laying on. I downed the medicine and began to look around. The duvet was black and was accompanied by a gold sheet set. The walls were a matching gold. About six black bookshelves lined the walls. They were covered in Cds and books.

"Good morning Bella. Would you like some breakfast?" the owner of the room asked.

I met Edward's eyes and nodded appreciating his kindness and he led me to the kitchen. We ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. I followed him to the living room and sat beside him.

"Thank you for last night."

"I couldn't leave you there like our friends had managed to." he growled obviously still mad at them for their "idea."

I started to massaged his tense shoulders feeling the muscles uncoil like they had once before in the Starbucks. He sighed and began the conversation once again.

"Did they realize what could have happened to you? They just left you there."

"They knew I had you."

"You could have been-"

"Did you mean what you said that one day in class?" I asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Every word of it."

"Do you know another Isabella Marie-"

" I only have one true love. She has mahogany hair, beautiful brown eyes. She is an English major with a modest, yet outgoing personality. Her body puts the goddess Venus to shame. She is a tad bit clumsy, but makes up for it with her charm and innocence. She is never naïve and loves the classics, yet she can appreciate modern art and music. All in all she is perfect and I shall never compare to her."

"Well she is one lucky girl." My lips then met his in a kiss so passionate I almost didn't hear the door open or see the quick flash of bright light.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bella POV _

I gasped as the door opened to reveal Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. All of them had faces of disappointment excluding Alice. Then Rose, Emmett, and Jasper each pulled out some money and handed it to Alice.

"You bet on us getting together," Edward asked astonished.

"You two couldn't have waited twenty minutes. I would have been sixty bucks richer," Rose complained.

"I said you two had been together for awhile now, so I was out from the start," Emmett sighed.

"I bet on tomorrow." Jasper interjected.

My heart beat returned to normal and I looked at Alice in disbelief.

"I know, I know. Guys let's leave the lovebirds alone."

They all left, however Rose and Ali were a bit hesitant. I glanced up at Edward and he nodded in understanding. I walked over to my friends and put my hand out.

"Alice give me the camera." I demanded.

"I don't have a camera." She responded.

"Give me the camera _phone then." _I replied irritated.

"Nope. It's mine." She snapped.

I groaned and pushed all of them in the hallway, slamming the door shut. I turned around to face Edward.

"Now, where were we?" He asked as I approached him.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bella POV**_

**I glanced away from mine and Edward's daughter , Renesmee, to the picture above the fireplace. Alice had taken when we were in college. She had given it to us for our first year anniversary. I hadn't talked to her for a week after she took it, but three months later I had completely forgotten about it. Imagine my surprise when I found out that our first kiss had been caught on camera. I was glad to have it though. **

**Renesmee started squirming in my arms. I got up from my spot on the couch to make her a bottle before she woke up hungry. Edward came in the room and kissed my forehead. It seemed like just yesterday we were not even able to look at each other without insulting the other. I guess change is good.**


End file.
